Eyes
by crailis
Summary: [Oneshot] [Kataang] They say that your eyes are the window to your thoughs and feelings... Fluffy.


My most recent fanfic :3  
I know the idea for this kind of fic is used. A LOT. But, from my understanding, its more often from Aang's POV, not Katara's.  
I love writing Katara more than I like writing any other character. And, darnit, there aren't enough Katara POV fics out there! XD  
So... here ya go. A bit of fluffy stuff from Katara's thoughts. Yay!

I dont own Avatar and never will. Hoosha.

----

I remembered the first time I ever stared in to those grey eyes. How could anyone in their right mind forget?

Despite the coldness of the color, you could feel the warmth radiating out of them, pouring in to your soul. They were eyes that bore a thousand lives, a thousand stories, a thousand worlds.

Of course, as I recall, I was a bit more distracted by the fact that I had just run forward to catch a strange being that fell out of an ice-burg, but... you know how it goes. At that time, that's all I could remember about them.

Now that we've spent time together, what sometimes feels like _lifetimes_ together, I've gotten to see what those eyes really hold.

Pain. He's lost so much that it's surprising that those glistening pools can even hold this, plus some. He's lost his entire race, he's feared losing his friends, physical pain of being shot in the back, and losing the one thing that survived in the ice with him for those hundred years. But you can see the pain that his past lives have faced as well. The images are blurry, but it's obvious, even if the boy doesn't know it.

Compassion. I smile every time I look in to his eyes and see this. He feels for his enemies, his friends, everyone. He's saved so many lives just by being there to make an impact, say a word, or even actually lift someone up on to the back of his flying bison that it is no question why those images are there. He helps people. He shows compassion.

So many more emotions are reflected in his eyes than just these, but these are the ones that show up most prominently.

Or, so I thought.

Maybe I was too blind to notice it before, but lately I've been catching glimpses of something new in his eyes every time he looks at me and flashes me a toothy grin. Love. I'm suspecting that it wasn't obvious before because he tried so hard to hide it from me. I remember catching a glimpse of it a few times, and then watching it disappear among the other feelings, as if it was never there.

Lately, he hasn't been hiding it, and I'm thankful for that because I'm curious about what they are all about.

It's as if he remembers every moment of our time in full color, and that's shown through his eyes like a window in to his deepest thoughts.

I actually remember once, I was just staring at him absently, trying to get a look of something. Images of our time in that cave of two lovers came to mind, making me smile and cheer inwardly, and grin goofily on the outside. Then Aang turned to me, gave me a look of confusion, and blushed deeply, turning back to his conversation. I imagine that I blushed as well, because I looked at the ground in supposed embarrassment, trying to force those images of that cave from my mind.

And it never stopped there! Those images kept flooding back. Maybe they were of him giving me that woven necklace, him blushing when he saw me in my Earth Kingdom dress, or even when I hugged him a few times in those crystal catacombs.

I recall catching him staring at me as I had a conversation with Toph. I turned to look at him, only to catch him quickly turning away with what seemed to be practiced skill. This made me grin a bit and shake my head, turning to continue the conversation, but a question kept haunting my thoughts.

_Did my eyes show the same?_

I'd never thought of it before. Well, maybe I had, but I didn't dwell on it much. The thought of me thinking about this goofy 12 year old kid in a relationship like way was laughable at best!

And yet…

One late night, I found myself sitting next to the water, staring at my own motionless reflection, as if trying to see in to my own eyes. As my frustration peaked, the water moved harshly in front of me, messing up my reflection. I raised my hands to my head, and growled at myself.

_Of course I can't see anything! There's nothing there!_

I turned to make my way back to my tent, and I ran straight in to the one that was causing all of this confusion in me. As our bodies made the slight contact, I jumped back in surprise, and so did he. We stared at each other, straight in the eyes, for what seemed like an eternity.

As the thoughts of our time spent together bubbled in my thoughts, they appeared in his eyes. The caves, the necklace, the kisses I gave him, all the hugs we've shared, pulling him from his distress in that horrid desert. All of it reflecting in to those deep pools of grey. A blush rose to his cheeks, and I know that they rose to mine at the exact same time. We looked at the ground in what seemed like practiced unison, and continued on our ways.

I stopped and turned, watching him as he stared in to the water at his reflection, as if he was contemplating the same thing I was earlier.

It made me smile, tilting my head slightly.

_Yeah. Our eyes show the same._


End file.
